


[Fanart] Things that are bad for Derek's mental health #148: gold shorts

by wielka_mi_mecyja



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wielka_mi_mecyja/pseuds/wielka_mi_mecyja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, guys. What's up?"</p><p>"Derek's dick."</p><p>---</p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://teenwolf.tumblr.com/post/65300598760/so-who-won-teen-wolf-halloween-the-shining">Dylan's Halloween costume</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Things that are bad for Derek's mental health #148: gold shorts

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/65355731832/stiles-hey-guys-whats-up-scott)


End file.
